No es sólo Sangre
by VincentK
Summary: Hotaru pierde el entusiasmo por celebrar el día de las madres. ¿Cuál será la causa de su repentina actitud? , ¿Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna podrán solucionarlo o fracasarán? Un one-shot en el que los lazos familiares se verán quebrantados por la crítica social.


Como ya lo saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia si.

Recomendación: Claro de Luna – Debussy.

No es sólo Sangre.

 **Escuela Primaria Juban.**

En un salón del instituto, un grupo de niños de primer grado elaboraban lo que parecía una carta.

Una niña en particular, se encontraba trabajando sin descanso, depositando todo su esfuerzo en sus dos creaciones. Era extraño, los demás niños realizaban un escrito, pero, por alguna extraña razón, esa pelinegra estaba elaborando dos.

"Un poco más de color", Hotaru habló para sí misma mientras continuaba coloreando.

"Listo, a Michiru mamá y Setsuna mamá les encantarán", Tomoe se sentía orgullosa de su trabajo.

El timbre sonó, indicando la hora de descanso.

"Niños, guarden sus cosas y salgan a almorzar", habló la profesora de dicho salón de clases.

"Si, sensei", pronunciaron todos los niños al unísono.

Luego de que los infantes cumplieran la orden de la profesora, éstos abandonaron el salón de forma ordenada con sus alimentos en mano. Los pequeños se organizaron en sus grupos de amigos en cada una de las bancas del lugar.

Hotaru era la niña más conocida entre los directivos y personal en general de la escuela, así como por los padres de familia, debido a que sus padres eran celebridades conocidas en todo Japón. Entre los alumnos de la escuela también se comentaba sobre el hecho de que Tomoe asistiera a ese instituto.

Michiru y Setsuna estuvieron de acuerdo en que su pequeña hija asistiera a una primaria pública, ya que consideraban que los institutos de educación elemental contaban con un nivel adecuado en los estándares educativos. Además, acordaron que en el nivel medio superior Hotaru asistiría a una Academia privada que le brindara un mejor desarrollo en el ámbito que ella decidiera desempeñar profesionalmente. Haruka aceptó la decisión de las figuras maternas de su hija, aunque no estuvo de acuerdo, ella prefería que su pequeña tomara clases en casa, así podría vigilarla en todo momento y protegerla.

Por el contrario, las madres de la pequeña Hotaru se sentían cómodas con la forma en la que trataban su hija, ya que recibía el mismo trato que el resto de los alumnos, significando la igualdad en los estudiantes, y, con esto, que no surgiera indignación entre ellos por privilegios que pudiera llegar a recibir Tomoe. Además, querían que su hija se desenvolviera y creciera en un ambiente normal, el cual le permitiera forjar un carácter sólido para afrontar la vida adulta en el futuro.

La rubia no quería que su princesa estuviera vulnerable, por lo que todos los fines de semana entrenaban y le enseñaba defensa personal.

A pesar de que Hotaru actualmente llevaba una vida normal, continuaba teniendo dificultad para relacionarse y hacer amistades. Los allegados de su edad se reducían a 2, una niña llamada Misaki y otra de nombre Akari. Ambas de familias típicas japonesas, un padre oficinista y una madre dedicada a las labores del hogar y los hijos.

Las dos amigas de Tomoe adoraban ir a jugar a la casa de ésta, ya que sus padres eran muy adinerados y eso se traducía en cientos de juguetes del momento. Ambas niñas parecían una buena influencia para la pequeña Hotaru.

"¿Qué les mandaron de almorzar?", la pelinegra tomó asiento entre sus dos amigas.

"A mí un emparedado de jamón", respondió Araki al mismo tiempo que daba un gran mordisco al sándwich que sujetaba entre sus manos.

"A mí también", Misaki imitó la acción de la niña anterior.

"¿Y a ti Hotaru?", Akari miró con intriga ala ojipúrpura.

"Waffles de manzana y un cupcake de chocolate con pasas", dijo Tomoe mientras abría su lonchera.

Misaki estaba asombrada, "Desearía que mis padres me enviaran algo así".

A la pequeña Akari se le antojó el almuerzo de la pelinegra, "Yo igual, ese cupcake se ve delicioso".

Tomoe sonrió con timidez, "No digan eso, apuesto a que sus papás les enviaron ese emparedado con mucho amor". A pesar de su corta edad, Hotaru entendía el mundo con gran claridad y contaba con una madurez superior a la de sus compañeros de clase.

"Tienes razón Hotaru", sonrió Akari.

La ojipúrpura asintió con la cabeza, "Por eso yo hice la carta más bonita para Michiru mamá".

"Aun no entiendo, ¿Por qué hiciste esa carta, Hotaru?", cuestionó Misaki a su amiga.

Tomoe no logró entender la pregunta, "Para Michiru mamá, es obvio". Sus padres le dijeron que no debía mencionar en público que tenía dos mamás, ya que eso podría complicar las cosas, y ella lo entendió a la perfección.

"Pero ella no es tu mamá", ese fue el motivo de la interrogante de Misaki.

"Claro que lo es", la pelinegra comenzó a molestarse.

"Misaki tiene razón, ella no es tu mamá", Akari se entrometió.

Tomoe apretó el waffle que sujetaba, "Mentirosas, no saben lo que dicen".

"Haruka y Michiru te podrán querer mucho, pero eso no los hace tus padres porque no tienes su sangre", Misaki expuso su razón.

"Es verdad", Akari continuó secundando la opinión de Misaki.

Hotaru intentaba defenderse, "Eso no es cierto, ellos son mis padres".

"Cuando ellos tengan un hijo propio ya no te querrán, y eso será porque no son tus padres", Misaki siguió hablando, sin darse cuenta que lo que decía no tenía sentido y sólo estaba hiriendo a la pelinegra.

"Así es, Hotaru", Akari no tenía opinión propia, sólo se veía manipulada por Misaki.

"Eso no es cierto, ¡Tontas!", Hotaru dejó caer al piso su lonchera, cubrió sus ojeras y salió corriendo.

"¿Qué ocurrió?, Lo único que le dijimos fue la verdad, eso es lo que hacen los amigos", Misaki se cruzó de brazos, estaba convencida de que lo que había dicho era lo correcto.

"No lo sé", Akari se encogió de hombros.

…..

 **Mansión de playa de las externas.**

"Vamos Haruka, ¡Date prisa!", gritó Kaio desde las escaleras.

"¡Ya voy Mich!", respondió la rubia desde su habitación.

Unos segundos después bajó Tenoh a toda velocidad, "Listo, podemos irnos".

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?", preguntó molesta la violinista.

"No encontraba mi billetera", la corredora tomaba las llaves y sus lentes de sol.

"¿Era tan necesaria?", la aguamarina no comprendió la importancia de dicho objeto.

"Claro, en ella está mi licencia de conducir", Haruka caminaba hacia el garaje.

"Y si era tan importante, ¿Por qué no la pusiste junto a las llaves del auto?", Michiru siguió a su esposa.

"Porque alguien me arrancó la ropa y la lanzó en todas direcciones, incluso se rompió mi celular", la rubia frunció el ceño.

La aguamarina se sonrojó y miró su móvil como medio de evasión, "Mira la hora, llegaremos tarde por Hotaru. Démonos prisa, Setsuna espera en el auto".

"Tranquila, tienes al mejor corredor de autos", la rubia no perdió la oportunidad de sacar a relucir su arrogancia.

…..

El descanso había terminado y los niños regresaron a su respectivo salón para continuar con las actividades escolares.

Hotaru no pudo dejar de pensar en las palabras de Misaki, cada vez tomaban más fuerza en ella y comenzaba a creer que eran verdad, sintiendo un gran dolor en el corazón. Sacó las cartas de su mochila y las colocó en su pupitre, las miró por unos segundos y recordó, _-No tienes su sangre-_. Unas cuantas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro y cayeron en las tarjetas, frunció el ceño, tomó las cartas y las rompió, posteriormente guardó los trozos de papel en su mochila.

Se escuchó un sonido, era el timbre de salida.

"Muy bien niños, guarden sus cosas y pueden retirarse. No olviden que mañana deben traer la tarjeta que hicieron, ya que la leerán frente a la clase y luego se la entregarán a su mamá", la profesora dio la últimas instrucciones del día.

"Si, sensei", respondieron los alumnos de la clase.

Los infantes no tardaron en abandonar el aula, a excepción de Hotaru, la cual caminaba con gran lentitud, como si no quisiera irse.

La profesora detuvo a la pelinegra, "Hotaru, olvidaste tu lonchera en el patio", le entregó el objeto mencionado.

"Gracias sensei", Tomoe tomó su lonchera y partió del salón. En un inicio los nervios la invadieron, ya que pensó que la profesora había notado su actitud y no quería meterse en problemas, se tranquilizó cuando vio que se trataba de otra cosa.

…..

 **Escuela Primaria Juban.**

En la entrada principal del colegio esperaban las externas, Setsuna se encontraba dentro del convertible, Haruka recargaba su cuerpo en su vehículo y Michiru estaba a un costado de la rubia.

La madre de Misaki se acercó al feliz matrimonio, "Señores Tenoh, un gusto verlos". Se acercó a la rubia, "Veo que ha estado practicando, señor Tenoh" **.**

La corredora se rascó la cabeza, **"** Gracias…".

Michiru frunció el ceño y se aferró al brazo derecho de la rubia, "Lo ves cariño, te dije que yo soy tu mejor fuente de ejercicio", sus celos habían salido a relucir.

Haruka se sonrojó totalmente y trató de articular alguna palabra, "Bueno…". Su vergüenza fue tal, que no se percató del momento en que Misaki había llegado y ésta se retiró con su madre. La rubia regresó a la realidad, "No tenías por qué decir eso, sabes que sólo te pertenezco a ti".

"Ya lo sé, pero parece que ellas no lo saben", la aguamarina no soltaba el brazo de su esposa.

"¿No confías en mí?", la corredora se hizo la ofendida.

"¿Lo dices enserio, Tenoh?, Siempre coqueteas con las chicas lindas", Kaio miró con enfado a la rubia.

"Tú lo has dicho, chicas lindas, no señoras", Haruka creyó que era la respuesta correcta, sin embargo, sólo despertó la furia de la violinista. Por suerte, fue salvada por la presencia de su hija.

"Cariño, ¿Qué tal tu día?", la violinista le dio la bienvenida a la pequeña Hotaru.

"Bien...Michiru mamá", la pelinegra hizo una pausa al recordar lo que platicó con sus amigas en el descanso.

La corredora cargó a Tomoe, "¿No hay beso para Haruka papá?".

"Si", la ojipúrpura fingió una sonrisa y besó en la mejilla a la rubia.

"Bien, hora de irnos", Tenoh bajó a Hotaru y abrió las puertas de su vehículo. "Hotaru, cuidado con la reliquia que está a tu izquierda…un momento…sólo es Setsuna", dijo al entrar en el auto.

"Ja ja, muy graciosa. Es una lástima que tu velocidad no te sea útil al pensar", la peliverde sonrió son soberbia.

"¿Estas intentando decir que soy tonta?", Haruka hizo un intento fallido por defenderse.

"Por supuesto que no, yo sería incapaz", respondió Setsuna de manera sarcástica.

"¿Podemos irnos ya?", solicitó Michiru.

"Lo que ordene mi sirena", la rubia encendió el motor y condujo hacia su hogar.

…..

 **Mansión de playa de las externas.**

 **8 pm.**

La familia veía una película en la sala de estar. Todo parecía encontrarse en orden hasta que la aguamarina le susurró a la rubia, "Ruka, tenemos que hablar".

Tenoh se empalideció ante tales palabras, "¿De qué?".

La respuesta de Kaio fue ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la cocina. La corredora siguió a su esposa.

"¿Qué sucede?", la rubia preguntó con premura.

"Tengo un retraso de un mes, creo que vamos a ser papás", dijo con total seriedad la violinista.

La rubia se exaltó, "¿CÓMO?, Es muy pronto, si nos es complicado con Hotaru no quiero imaginar lo que será con dos niños…espera un momento…nosotros no podemos tener hijos".

La violinista soltó una carcajada, "Hubieras visto tu cara, no puedo creer que hayas caído, Haruka".

"Muero de risa, Michiru", Tenoh tenía una cara de total inexpresividad.

"Era una pequeña broma", la aguamarina retomó el semblante serio, "Es sobre Hotaru".

"Ya no vuelvo a caer", la rubia dio media vuelta, tenía pensado regresar a la sala de estar.

La violinista tomó a su pareja del brazo, "Lo digo enserio, la noto extraña".

"Vamos, debe ser tu imaginación", la corredora no le dio la debida importancia.

"Hace unos segundos te demostré que tú jamás pones atención", la aguamarina se cruzó de brazos.

"Tienes razón, vayamos a hablar con ella", la rubia regresó a la sala de estar en compañía de su esposa.

"Cariño, ¿Sucede algo?", la aguamarina se sentó a un costado de la pelinegra.

"No", respondió de inmediato Tomoe.

"Dime la verdad", la violinista no tenía duda de que su hija ocultaba algo.

"Es la verdad", la ojipúrpura fingió una sonrisa.

Setsuna observó que no era el comportamiento usual de la pequeña, "Hotaru, no tengas miedo, nosotros sólo queremos ayudarte".

La pelinegra guardó silencio.

"Hime-chan, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros", la rubia cargó a la pequeña y la miró a los ojos.

Hotaru soltó en llanto y se aferró al pecho de su padre, "Ustedes no son mis papás".

"Claro que somos tus padres", la rubia abrazó a su hija.

"No lo son", el llanto de la pequeña se intensificó.

"Cariño, ¿Quién te dijo eso?", Michiru estaba completamente segura de alguien había influenciado a Hotaru.

"Misaki y Akari", respondió entre sollozos la pelinegra.

"¿QUÉ?, No, no puede ser", la corredora dejó a Tomoe en el regazo de Setsuna y partió a la cocina.

La rubia fue seguida por Michiru, "No puedo creer que esas niñas resultaran ser malas influencias para nuestra hija".

"¡Malditas mocosas!", Tenoh golpeó la pared. "Pero claro, si la mamá es toda una mal educada, no me extraña que su engendro sea igual o peor", caminaba de un lado a otro.

"Haruka, tranquilízate. El que te pongas así no mejorará las cosas, terminará por empeorarlas", la violinista hizo señas con las manos para que su esposa se calmara.

"Se las verán conmigo, no tendrán oportunidad contra el mejor de la clase de yudo", la corredora no dejaba de pensar en su venganza.

"¡Tenoh!, ¡Basta!", Kaio había perdido la paciencia.

La rubia miró a su esposa, "Esto es culpa tuya y de Setsuna. Yo les dije que la mejor opción era que Hotaru estudiara en casa, con profesores particulares, pero ustedes se negaron y estas son las consecuencias".

Michiru abofeteó a Haruka, "¿Crees que lo hago por llevarte la contraria?, No podemos sobreproteger a nuestra hija de esa manera. No siempre estaremos ahí para cuidarla, debemos enseñarle a enfrentarse a los problemas, a ignorar los comentarios de personas como Misaki o Akari, de lo contrario no podrá defenderse cuando sea un adulto y ahí habremos fracasado como padres, esas serán las verdaderas consecuencias. El que vayas y golpees a los padres de esas niñas no arreglará las cosas, tampoco el que logres cerrar la escuela, en cambio, si hablamos con Hotaru y le hacemos entender que lo que ella cree es un error, eso cambiará las cosas para bien, le enseñará una importante lección".

Tenoh no dijo palabra alguna, sólo salió de la cocina con dirección a la sala de estar. Al llegar tomó a Hotaru, se sentó en un sofá con la pequeña sobre su regazo y procedió a hablar, "Hime-chan, ¿Por qué dices que no somos tus padres?".

Tomoe miró a su padre, "Misaki me dijo que no soy su hija porque no llevo su sangre y que cuando tengan un hijo propio ya no me van a querer".

Michiru miraba desde la entrada de la sala de estar, Setsuna lo hacía desde otro sillón.

La corredora acarició los negros cabellos de Hotaru, "El hecho de que no seas nuestra hija biológica no significa que no te amemos o que no seamos tus padres, eso va más allá de la sangre. Desde el primer día que te adoptamos, nos sentimos las personas más afortunadas y agradecimos tenerte a nuestro lado, Michiru fue la más feliz. Fuiste una pequeña lucecita entre toda la oscuridad que nos rodeaba. Incluso Setsuna fue buena, ella fue la primera en arrepentirse cuando intentamos matarte…".

"¡Haruka!", interrumpió la peliverde por el comentario de su amiga.

"Ok, ok, no fue el mejor ejemplo", la rubia se retractó. "Hotaru, debes sentirte afortunada. Tienes dos mamás que, además de ser muy talentosas, hermosas y exitosas, te aman demasiado, se preocupan por ti, están a tu lado y te apoyan, siempre te preparan una deliciosa comida, te visten de la mejor manera, incluso Setsuna hace sus propios diseños sólo para ti. Michiru jamás se olvida de prepararte tus galletas con leche, o de peinarte antes de ir al colegio para que luzcas como una princesa", parecía inspirada.

Las dos mujeres se sorprendieron por las palabras de la rubia, en especial la peliverde, ya que jamás había oído que Tenoh hablara bien de ella.

"Y me tienes a mí, tu Haruka papá, que aunque soy un cabeza hueca, siempre intenta dar lo mejor de sí. Quien siempre te arropa y mira bajo tu cama para asegurarse de que no hay monstruos, con quien juegas sin importar que se trate de la hora del té o el salón de belleza, quien te compra cientos de juguetes, quien te carga sobre sus hombros y te hace pensar que puedes tocar el cielo, quien con un abrazo te hace sentir segura, quien te ama con su alma, incluso más que a su propia vida. Es por ello que somos tus padres, que somos una familia y que te amamos como a una hija, sin importar la sangre que lleves", Haruka limpió las lágrimas de su hija.

"Si me dieran la oportunidad de que tú llevaras mi sangre, lo rechazaría, porque así te conocí, de esta forma aprendí a amarte y te hiciste indispensable en mi vida, es lo que te hace única. Tú me hiciste una persona responsable y valiente, y eso siempre te lo agradeceré, hija", Tenoh le sonrió a Hotaru y luego la abrazó.

Michiru tomó asiento a un costado de la peliverde, "Ahora veo porque me casé con Haruka", derramó algunas lágrimas por las emotivas palabras de la rubia.

"Tiene su encanto", Meio limpió unas cuantas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos.

Hotaru se sentía feliz de nuevo, "Te amo Haruka papá".

"Yo también te amo Hime-chan", Tenoh bajó a la pequeña, "¿Por qué no les das un abrazo a tus dos mamás?, Anda".

"Si", la pelinegra corrió a los brazos de sus dos madres, "Michiru mamá, Setsuna mamá, las amo".

"Nosotras también te amamos, cariño", la aguamarina correspondió la muestra de afecto de su hija.

Setsuna se mantuvo en silencio, _-Estúpida Haruka, por tu culpa no puedo hablar. Mi voz está quebrada por ese discurso del mejor padre del año-_.

"Entonces, ¿Listas para mañana?", dijo la rubia al recordar la lectura de la carta.

"Haruka papá, yo…", Tomoe miró a su padre y luego agachó la vista.

"¿Qué hiciste, Hime-chan?", la corredora se cruzó de brazos.

"Rompí las cartas que había hecho para Michiru mamá y Setsuna mamá", la pelinegra le dedicó su mejor sonrisa a su figura paterna.

Haruka suspiró, "Trae tus colores, haremos unas nuevas. Será una noche de padre e hija".

"Podemos ayudarles", se ofreció la violinista.

"¡NO!", se negó rotundamente la pelinegra, "Ustedes no pueden verlas".

"Ya escucharon a la princesa. Así que las reinas de la casa pueden retirarse a dormir mientras nosotros trabajamos", la rubia tomó unas cuantas hojas limpias.

"Será una larga noche", Tenoh susurró para sí misma.

…..

 **8:30 am.**

La pequeña Hotaru dormía en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, mientras que la rubia había sido vencida por el sueño en el estudio de pintura de Michiru, quedando recargada sobre uno de los escritorios del lugar. Setsuna y la aguamarina recién despertaban.

"¿Terminaron las tarjetas?", cuestionó la violinista al llegar al lugar en donde reposaba su hija.

"Si", la pelinegra acompañó a su mamá a la cocina.

Haruka iba llegando al lugar en donde permanecían las dos mujeres que más amaba en el mundo, "Deberíamos darnos prisa, sino no llegaremos al evento de hoy".

Kaio miró el reloj de pared, "Es verdad, haré rápido el desayuno".

Luego de que bajara Setsuna y las cuatro externas almorzaran un plato de frutas con malteada de fresa, procedieron a asearse y arreglarse para lucir como la familia perfecta que eran.

"Tengo que darme prisa, a este paso no podré ayudar a Hotaru", la aguamarina estaba desesperada.

La rubia abrazó por la espalda a su esposa y besó su cuello, "Yo me encargo, tú has lo necesario para que luzcas como la diosa que eres", partió a la habitación de su hija.

"Al parecer Haruka se ha vuelto un padre muy responsable", habló Setsuna apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

"Está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo", la aguamarina terminaba de maquillarse.

"Alguien tendrá que recompensarla muy bien", Meio le insinuó a su amiga.

La violinista se sonrojó y miró a su amiga por el espejo, "Primero la presentación de hoy".

…..

 **Habitación de Hotaru.**

Tenoh cepillaba el cabello de su hija, "Quedarás como una princesa".

"Pero, Haruka papá…tu jamás me has peinado", Hotaru temía terminar con su cabello enredado.

"Hime-chan, me ofendes. Recuerda que me ha enseñado la mejor estilista", dijo la rubia recordando cuando su hija jugaba a peinarla de mil maneras.

La pelinegra observó el gran esfuerzo de su padre y eso la hizo sonreír, "Te quiero Haruka papá".

"Yo te quiero más Hime-chan", la rubia había terminado de peinar a su hija, milagrosamente logró un resultado decente. "Hotaru, no siempre estaremos para guiarte, por lo que tendrás que aprender a seguir tus convicciones, siempre escucha a tu corazón y cree en lo que éste te dice. Confía en ti y en lo que realmente consideres que es lo correcto, no hay verdades universales", abrazó a su hija.

…..

 **Recibidor principal.**

"Bien, estamos listas", afirmó Setsuna tomando su bolso.

"Mi Ruka, no sé qué haría sin ti", la aguamarina besó a su esposa. Quedó sorprendida con el gran trabajo que hizo con Hotaru.

La rubia se acercó a su hija, "Hime-chan, ¿No tienes algo para Setsuna?".

"Si", la pequeña se acercó a la peliverde y le entregó una tarjeta, "Felicidades Setsuna mamá, te quiero".

Meio tomó el papel y abrazó a la pelinegra, "También te quiero pequeña, muchas gracias". Echó un vistazo en la carta, era muy colorida, en la portada principal tenía un dibujo, en el interior estaba escrito un mensaje:

Felicidades Setsuna mamá. Eres una buena persona.

El escrito se le hizo raro a la peliverde, pero no intentaría buscar la causa de ello, se limitaría a agradecer, ya que podía deberse a su rápida elaboración en la noche anterior.

"Hora de irnos", dijo la rubia mientras caminaba en dirección al garaje.

…..

 **Escuela Primaria Juban.**

 **10 am.**

Un convertible amarillo aparcaba cerca del instituto de la pequeña Hotaru. Las externas abandonaron el vehículo y caminaron hacia la entrada principal de la escuela. Transitaban por los pasillos del lugar, haciendo que las personas a su alrededor comentaran sobre su presencia.

Tomoe se detuvo frente a la puerta de un salón, "Es aquí".

La rubia giró el picaporte y le permitió la entrada a su familia, atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes, incluida la profesora.

"Señores Tenoh…adelante", la profesora se encontraba sorprendida, jamás había visto a los padres de Hotaru, ya que Setsuna fue la encargada de registrar a la pelinegra.

"Gracias sensei", la corredora mostró diplomacia.

"Niños, pasen al frente y formen una fila", ordenó la profesora.

"Si, sensei", dijeron los niños para después obedecer las instrucciones.

Cada uno de los pequeños pasó a leer su tarjeta frente a los padres de familia, sus compañeros y la profesora. En los turnos de Misaki y Akari, Haruka giró los ojos y frunció el ceño, lo primero se debía al discurso poco creativo de las niñas, lo segundo al recordar lo que le habían hecho creer a su hija.

Al fin había llegado el momento de Hotaru, la rubia era la más emocionada, a pesar de que la carta iba dirigida a su esposa.

"Buenos días, mi nombre es Hotaru Tomoe", La ojipúrpura se sentía muy nerviosa, miró hacia el público y vio a su padre, quien le sonrió y eso la llenó de confianza.

La pelinegra comenzó a leer su carta, "Michiru mamá, sé que todo lo que haces, es pensando en mi bien, eres mi ejemplo a seguir. Jamás llegué a pensar en tener una mamá muy talentosa, hermosa y que me amé con el corazón, eres la mamá perfecta. Mi primer recuerdo tiene tu voz, dijiste que me cuidarías, que era un regalo del cielo y que no fallarías. También puedo recordar que tomaste una de mis manos y sentí una sensación de calidez, de protección y amor".

Michiru no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas. Setsuna en un inicio estaba conmovida, posteriormente se sorprendió de que la carta dirigida a la aguamarina tuviera un texto mucho más amplio que el de su carta.

"Tal vez no me llevaste en tu barriga, pero sé que me amas como si hubiera crecido en ella. Además, Haruka papá dice que agradece eso, porque así no estas gorda y fea como muchas de las mamás de mis compañeros. Te amo Michiru mamá", terminó de decir Hotaru.

Haruka no pudo evitar sonreír de forma sutil. Kaio volteó a ver a la rubia, su mirada reprobaba el comportamiento de la corredora.

Un silencio se formó en el salón de clases, eso molestó a Tenoh, quien no tardó en aplaudir con gran fervor. Los padres de familia no tardaron en comenzar a aplaudir, así como la profesora, si bien era cierto que la escuela mantenía un ambiente de igualdad, conocían el carácter de la rubia, esto gracias a las entrevistas que le realizaban, evidenciando lo amenazante que podía llegar a ser si se metían con su familia, por lo que la mejor opción era aplaudirle a la pelinegra.

Tomoe regresó con sus padres, "Michiru mamá, ¿Cómo lo hice?", preguntó al entregarle la carta a su madre.

La violinista estaba enfadada, pero sabía que su hija no era la culpable, "Excelente, cariño", abrazó a la ojipúrpura.

"Hora de irnos", habló la rubia.

"¿De qué hablas, Haruka?, Aún no terminan de pasar los niños", para Setsuna era obvio que el evento continuaba.

"Daaaa, mi princesa ya pasó y eso era lo importante", la rubia cargó a Hotaru y caminó hacia la puerta.

"Señor Tenoh, ¿Ya se retiran?", la profesora se extrañó por el abandono prematuro del evento por parte de la familia de la rubia.

"Si, una disculpa, sensei. Nos encantaría poder quedarnos pero, existen compromisos que no se pueden dejar perder, usted sabe, grandes cantidades de dinero", expresó la corredora con arrogancia.

"Comprendo", respondió apenada la profesora.

"Hasta mañana, sensei", dijo Hotaru antes de salir del salón en compañía de su familia.

No se dijo palabra alguna hasta llegar al vehículo de la rubia.

"¿Te pareció gracioso el comentario?", Michiru continuaba molesta.

"En realidad sí", Haruka se estaba metiendo en más problemas.

"¿Por qué le dijiste a Hotaru que escribiera eso?", la aguamarina exigía una respuesta.

"No le dije que lo escribiera, incluso no recuerdo haberlo mencionado, sólo le platiqué muchas cosas de nuestro pasado, quería que conociera más sobre su familia", explicó la rubia.

"Haruka papá lo dijo mientras dormía", habló Hotaru antes de que fuera cuestionada.

"¿Por qué diría algo así?", Tenoh cuestionó su propio comportamiento.

"Te pregunté varias cosas mientras dormías", respondió con una sonrisa la pelinegra.

"Michiru, ¿Puedo ver tu tarjeta?", solicitó la peliverde.

"Claro", la violinista le entregó la carta a su amiga.

Meio se encontraba comparando ambas creaciones, observando que contrastaban mucho, como si cada una hubiera sido creada por una persona distinta.

La aguamarina apreció la actitud analítica de su amiga, "Setsuna, ¿Qué ocurre?".

"Parece que nos mintieron, las cartas son muy distintas", reveló la peliverde. "La mía luce más simple, menos detallada, como si no se le hubiera dedicado tiempo o hubiera sido elaborada de mala gana", buscó las palabras correctas para no sonar crítica.

"Tu carta la hizo Haruka papá", confesó Hotaru.

Setsuna no pudo evitar echarse a reír, "No puedo creer lo feo que dibujas y escribes, Haruka".

La rubia miró con odio a su amiga por el retrovisor, "No es para tanto".

"Setsuna, déjame ver", Michiru deseaba ver ambas cartas y compararlas.

Cuando Kaio pudo revisar a detalle ambas tarjetas, no tardó en reír a carcajadas, "Amor, se agradece el intento pero, es muy fea. Correr autos es lo tuyo, porque como artista te morirías de hambre".

Haruka encendió el motor, no le gustaba que se burlaran de ella por no ser creativa, no tener habilidad para el dibujo y que su letra fuera mala, "Creo que el hambre les está afectando, mejor las llevo a un buen restaurante".

"Mi Ruka ya se molestó, que tierna", dijo con cariño la violinista.

Tenoh se encogió de hombros, "No importa, hoy debo consentirlas por ser las madres de mi hija". Volteó a ver a la aguamarina, "Contigo es más sencillo, en la noche se arregla todo".

"Pero conmigo no, y me entregaste una tarjeta fea", reclamó la peliverde.

"Ya se me ocurrirá algo", suspiró la rubia mientras sudaba su frente. No sería fácil, pero contaba con su buena suerte que siempre la salvaba.

"Me basta con las palabras que dijiste ayer, hablaste muy bien de mí frente a nuestra pequeña y eso es más de lo que puedo pedir, además de que fue con sinceridad", sonrió Setsuna.

Haruka devolvió la sonrisa, su buena suerte la había salvado de nuevo.

El convertible retomó su camino en dirección al restaurante, tenían un largo itinerario que cumplir, no sólo para festejar el rol que cumplían Setsuna y Michiru, sino también a Hotaru, ya que ella era la responsable de todo eso y ellas lo agradecían.

 **NOTAS:**

Agradezco el tiempo tomado para leer esta historia. De igual manera les doy gracias por cada comentario que dejan, cualquier opinión es importante para mí.

Espero retomar esto de escribir y subir la nueva historia muy pronto.

Saludos para todos :).


End file.
